moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Veya Delacor
Veya Delacor is a female human priestess currently residing in Stormwind City. She is known for her patience and progress with mental patients; considering she works in Stormwind's mental ward. Caring for traumatized soldiers or those born with incurable illnesses that plague the mind. Description Fragile, pompous and exquisite. Three adjectives that suitably describe this priestess. Renowned for being quite the alluring sight for many eyes to gaze upon, but also well-met for her complete disregard of such looks or gawking. A first glance would reveal her to be a refreshingly petite woman, small in stature and lacking the standard muscle for one of adequate health. She is dreadfully slender, an unwilling sacrifice in physical strength that has left her with delicate and willowy limbs; her form threatening to be blown away should winds pick her up. And yet, despite this unavoidable flaw, her body is appealingly feminine in design. A slim waist, tanned skin, noticeable curves and an imperial aura that is difficult, if not impossible to rival. Straight and long blonde hair are a typical sight for the woman, especially since she does not ever seem to change it. Other than the common variations in hairstyles; something she is quite fond of for the occasional event or outing. Alongside her opulent golden tresses, her eyebrows are naturally a hue darker than her blonde mane, accenting her eyes and the light tones around her visage. Veya's facial features are a mixture of hard and soft, high cheekbones and a sharper nose but a jawline that is smoothly designed to contrast the rest. A genetic lottery win, in the opinion of many. The female's trademark aspect is certainly her dark navy gaze, capable of withstanding any glare with unfaltering confidence and ruthlessness. Framed by heavy lashes, while her painted rose lips rarely open into a genuine smile or laugh. History [ Pre-Active ] The following information is not obtainable without research through Stormwind files. Please be aware that while it is possible to learn of the status of her family, expenditures and residence, anything personally unique to Veya would require contact with her and permission to be given such information from Veya herself. Childhood As the youngest daughter of the Delacor family, Veya was never entitled to receive any of the grand riches or property owned by their mother and father. While her parents were never disappointed in not having birthed a boy, they were certainly displeased when none of their children showed any genuine interest in continuing the family business. Compared to her siblings, Veya was very weak growing up; less than what would be considered the average stature and strength of a growing girl. She would fall ill often and thus was given few opportunities to leave the house as her parents grew worried that some tragedy might befall her. But fortunately, as a contrast to her sisters, who were all highly sociable and extroverted individuals, Veya displayed a more introverted and timid personality. She would be content in isolation when ill and would spend her time reading, writing or drawing. She quickly showed signs of being an intellectual prodigy at a young age. Capable of mastering the game of chess in a few weeks and learning the piano on her own. Able to read a novel in a little under an hour and keep herself occupied with discovering new things through literature. Adolescence During the wars that plagued Azeroth, Veya was forced to remain at home while all three of her sisters were capable enough fighters to hold their own in combat. They joined the Alliance Forces and left to protect the lands and their family. At this time, Veya decided that it was her duty to provide some contribution to the forces and to the people who were risking their lives to save others. She took it upon herself to uphold the vow of a priestess, promising to wield the Light for the sake of healing and fairness. Many who encountered the intelligent and bright young girl would say she had a heart of gold at this point in her life. Selflessly working day and night to become an apt healer, even showing a great talent early on for clearing headaches or slightly reducing the damage of a head injury. But as the war raged on, Veya was given heart-breaking news. Her two eldest sisters had been slain in combat and Evissa was in critical condition and had fallen into a coma. Distraught and determined to do something, she packed up her things and journeyed to the edge of the battlefield, where the wounded were being tended to. Despite the two days journey, she had a feeling that her sister had somehow made it through both nights in the condition she was in. Relieved to see that she had been correct, but grief-stricken at the sight of her beaten and battered sibling. Evissa had fallen into a deep coma and her injuries would leave her crippled for life if she ever opened her eyes again. Veya spent the next week stabilizing her sister's condition, expending all her energy on trying to pull her sister out from the near clutches of death and darkness. Only when the other medics deem Evissa safe to transport away from the region, were they able to properly bring Evissa for treatment in Stormwind City. The First Taste of Failure Veya dedicated the next two years of her life in finding ways to wake the sleeping Evissa through the use of the Light. She read every book on psychology, medical treatment for comas, the Light, anything she could get her hands on. In doing so, her understanding of the world grew wider and she wizened to the tragedies that befell people on a daily basis. The prospect of failure began to loom and Veya felt the cold grip of uncertainty in herself. If she'd only been born stronger, would this have never happened? Isolation used to feel like a blessing for the young girl, but now it was more similar to a curse. Her parents fell ill shortly after the war ended and Veya was given yet another reason to feel the increase of pressure on her heart. The temptation of a solution, any solution, began to look more and more promising. By how she came to come across a book of the Forgotten Shadow was a mystery to everyone but herself. It taught her all she needed to know and then some. Magics that could be concentrated on the mentality of a person, rather than their physical form was exactly what she'd been seeking. Veya exploited this newfound knowledge to unseen heights, practicing it on other patients in secret and waiting until her technique had been perfected. She developed a method to awake people from comas, though it only worked a certain percentage of the time. This miracle brought hope to her heart and she attempted the same method on her sister one night, only to be greeted with failure once again. Sorrow and frustration consumed her, and she grew spiteful. This inefficiency, this weakness, this failure. She left her position as a priestess that very day. Refusing to partake in any study of the Light, feeling as though it were nothing but a waste of her time. Instead focusing on improving her powers with the darker magics, wishing to reach the point where failure was no longer a possibility. However, this period of spite did not suit her. She decidedly switched her mentality to one of a more methodical and neutral mindset. It suited her well and she found herself indulging with different people under various aliases: altering her physical appearance using illusions. Those she grows to trust are introduced to her normal self, which tends to be similar to her fake pretenses, though far more accurate to reality. Loyalties Veya considers herself to be a part of the Alliance purely for the sake of her own benefit. When confronted about her allegiance, she will claim to be a full supporter of the Alliance's ideals and values, while this is truthfully nothing but incorrect. She places trust in those that have earned her respect and friendship, a number that can be summed up by the fingers on her hands. It should also be stated that while Veya will not offer her allegiance freely, when asked, she can be quite driven by curiosity if something peaks her interest. Some people will genuinely say that Veya is a woman capable of many good things and has done numerous services for the sake of promoting peace. But she will just as swiftly turn on that view, saying that it is only for the betterment of neutrality and balancing the scales of good and evil. The Horde is of little concern to this priestess, though she holds a respect for the Forsaken, seeing them as the sole race in the Horde that truly understand loss and grief, but have made themselves successes of it. =Personality= Veya is alert, insightful, and curious. She is able to concentrate and focus on developing complex ideas and skills. Independent, innovative, and inventive, she can also become preoccupied with her thoughts and imaginary constructs. She will become detached, yet high-strung and intense. Veya typically has problems with a caustic attitude, nihilism, and isolation. At her best: visionary pioneer, often ahead of her time, and able to see the world in an entirely new way. * Basic Fear: Being useless, helpless, or incapable * Basic Desire: To be capable and competent Key Motivations: Want to possess knowledge, to understand the environment, to have everything figured out as a way of defending the self from threats from the environment. Relationships Veya keeps few people in her close circle of friends, but she is certainly open to conversation with most anyone. But be wary of her sharp tongue and analytical mindset, only a select few are able to bare witness to a more relaxed and humorous version of the priestess. Family Marina Delacor-Ambrose: Veya's adopted daughter. Veya's affection and care for the young girl is genuine and true, often leading the woman to make every preparation to be certain of her safety. Secretly hoping that the girl will decide to take after her mother and become a priestess, Veya is still quietly supportive of any decision Marina might make. Evissa Delacor: '''The third child of the Delacor family, Evissa was a talented mage working for the Alliance. She suffered a heavy head injury while in combat and fell into a coma. The mage is currently being sustained via magic, but has not recovered. Friends '''Neleak de Seis: A sha-corrupted human male that she found quite odd upon their first encounter. But an allegiance was slowly formed, though it might be a tentative one due to their differentiating goals, but nonetheless relatively trustworthy. Both highly powerful and manipulative individuals, they hold a mutual respect for one another. Silas Ambrose: '''The adopted father of Marina and former romantic partner of Veya. The relationship came to a sudden halt after loyalties were crossed. They do have shared custody of their daughter and remain on speaking terms, respectful of one another's lives. '''Tarce Bloodvial: '''The newest addition to Veya's close circle of friends, Tarce is an oddity to the priestess. She enjoys their conversations and is working closely with him in their combined research, but she's unsure if he can be completely trusted. '''Elisabeth Cain: Commonly seen at Lady Delacor's side, Elisabeth was taken under Veya's wing and the mentalist slowly adjusted the formerly misfit pickpocket into a formidable informant and associate. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Cult of the Forgotten Shadow Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwindian